De algo se tiene que empezar
by chaz-chaz-chan
Summary: De algo se tiene que empezar. En cada situación, en las cosas comunes, o en grandes catástrofes. No importa quien lo haga. Alguien tiene que empezar.


Hola gente! como andan las cosas por asha?

(gira el pie inocentemente)

pues, tal vez me recuerden por otra historia llamada La luna que los miraba...

OK, ahí va.

la verdad, empezé a tener ideas sobre como continuarlo, pero algo pasó. las ideas me dejaron de gustar. así de simple. La historia me gusta, la amo. Es de las primeras historias que logro continuar, de una de mis parejas favoritas. Pero no puedo publicar si no estoy satisfecha con el resultado, entienden? tengo que dejar eso en pausa hasta que la mágica fuerza que está en el aire se materialice frente a mí como mi musa para inspirarme. sin eso no puedo seguir.

No voy a abandonar la historia, porque como repito: la amo. Simplemente tengo que superar el bloqueo de ideas, y seguir adelante.

SDin enbargo, ese ser cruel llamado inspiración no me a abandonado totalmente, pues se me han ocurrido otras historias, como esta.

Basada en hetalia, del genial Hidekaz Himaruya (así se escribe ¿no?), con un personaje primero ideado por la reina Rowein. Usé a Jose Manuel Gonzales Rodriguez, Chile, para mi fic, tal vez un poco raro. La chica se llama María Alwa Anku Rodriguez, representante de la Zona Norte. Así nada más. Zona Norte.

También se hacen aluciones a otros hermanos de Chile, como los de Rowein, y también OCs míos.

llave:

Joaquín es Chiloé

Rayén es Nuebo Pueblo Mapuche.

Pueblo Mapuchen en realidad no tiene un nombre ideado. O que yo conozca.

Este fic no está hecho con el objetivo de ofender a nadie. Todo lo contrario, Si me lee alguien de Valpo que ahora la esté pasando mal por las repercuciones del incendio, o que en su momento le haya tocado sufrir por eso, fuerza. Fuerza, Fuerza, y más Fuerza. Que las cosas se pueden, siempre hay un modo. Espero que a ustedes, más que a nadie, les guste este fic.

Y una Última cosa. Partí queriendo hablar del desarme de mediaguas, luego seguí narrando de su familia. Fluyó así. Nada más que eso. A los bolivianos que lean esto, no tengo mala onda con ustedes. Sólo creo mar es nuestro, y harto que nos costó tenerlo.

Y a los bacheletistas. No me gusta Bachelet. Hasta el Piraña era mejor que la Gordis. ¿no se acuerdan cuando en el debate le preguntaron no se qué de la medicina de cuando era ministra de eso? se enputecio! y PASÓ DE NUEVO!

no les parece que algo va mal allí?

* * *

><p>María no se esperaba la llamada de su hermano mayor aquella mañana. Ya casi se terminaba el café con leche, que sontenía con las dos manos, y el plato blanco de loza delante de su mano, en el paquete verde, le quedaban la mitad de las galletas.<p>

La verdad, estaba entre que emocionada y nerviosa. La chica de brillante pelo blanco y ojos café, sabía que esta tarde le venía fuerte el trabajo. Con la tele prendida desde las 6, ella desayunando desde las 6 y media.

La habitación es modesta, casi parece pobre. Pero no lo es, de hecho no. La casa es antigua, construída hará cien años. Pero la chica había hinchado como nunca a su hermano para que le pagara su televisión y su sillón, la cama se la había hecho una señora de carpintero de hacían 60 años. Sí, lo has adivinado. La chica era una representación.

Nadie sabe en realidad cómo nace una representación humana; la teoría más común es la que cada representación nace cuando se forma un país o colonia, pero luego estaban las representaciones de islas, ciudades, o zonas. Esto no era del todo seguro, pues en realidad no existían representaciones de cada ciudad, ni de cada isla. Era más que nada, como ella misma y muchos más decían, pura suerte.

En las noticias se anunciaban los inicios de los trabajos de desmantelación de las viviendas de emergencia que se habían levantado para las familias que perdieron sus casa en el gran incendio de medio año atrás. Ella lo recordaba.

Había empezado en la noche. O lo había recién notado de noche, de madrugada. Había empezado bien piola, bien normalito. Pero no puede recordar cuándo es que momenzó a sentir al fuego avanzar. La verdad era que no sabía como Manu podía aguantar ser un país. Ella no servía pa´ eso.

Y eso que no era su zona. Tal vez nunca deverían haber separado las zonas de Chile: pues los límites estaban más difusos que la mierda. La verdad, no sabía si siquiera existían la Zona Central y la Zona Sur. O si ella solita representaba las tres Zonas. O si ya, vale, en un futuro post-apocalíptico en donde los lationamericanos se hecharan al gringo culiao´ ese que le fue a´ser mierda su norte... Bueno luego de eso ella terminaba siendo un nuevo país randoom que surgía de nosequé.

Ni lo sabía ni le importaba. Le dolía Valpo quemándose y punto.

La llamada sí que era sorpresa. Se suponía que la Gordis tenía al Manu amarrado de pies y manos con todo el asunto del mar y la Haya, y de que tenía que comportarse como un país "serio y responsable, que se preocupa por su gente y que este dispuesto al debate civilizado con los demás de su clase". Era una tontera; todos los países eran un grupazo de críos que se peleaban por cualquier cosa. Los latinoamericanos se peleaban siempre, y Manu habpia sido como el niño problema desde tiempos inmemorables. La diferencia radicaba en que siempre que algo verdaderamente serio le pasaba a algún otro, estaban siempre allí a hechar una mano, a tomarle la mano al Manu mientras otro le curaba las heridas que le dejaba en terremoto; Eran ellos los que habían sostenido al Pedro mientras vomitaba sangre negra por días; Los le habían llevado al Luciano a una shamana de alguna de sus tribus para que le diera algo para que pudiese respirar bien, ellos los que le mandaban comida a lo tránfuga a la Catalina cuando su Venezuela empezó con sus problemas de abastecimiento.

La Gordis no entendía aquello, y esa era su principal, entre sus múltiples, fallas.

Quedaron en que lo tenía que recoger en el terminal en media hora. El perla ya venía casi llegando de Santiago y a esta hora se le ocurría que necesitaba alguien que lo transportara.

Bueno, qué le iba a hacer. Como buen chileno a última hora.

Y a última hora le avisó tambien, en el taxi de vuelta a la chasa de la nortina, que se quedaba con ella a dormir.

-¿Pero es que estás consiente que eso se dice antes, pedazo e´ bestia?- le gritó, haciéndole un zape en la cabeza bien sonoro que hizo al taxista preguntar si acaso eran o no pareja.

-¿pareja?¿cuándo?- le respondió el chico, pasándole un brazo por los hombros a María.- Si esta e´ acá es como mi hermana chica, po. Yo solo la venía a ayudar con algunas cosas, na que ver con eso del pololeo.

-Ah, era eso. Ya me parecía extraño que no anduvieran como andan todos los cabros de su edad, que se andan besando a cada rato y en cada parte.

- Tsk, pobre de la que le reciba los besos al jetón este de acá.- se burló la chica señalándolo con el dedo pulgar. La conversa siguió y siguió por todo el rato en que estuvieron en el taxi, y, para cuando llegaron a la casa de la Zona Norte, el taxista les había contado hasta de la vida de la cuñada de la tía de su abuelo. Anda, lo normal que te encuantrs todos los días.

Ya dentro de la casa de la chica, ésta se puso a hervir agua para un té, que le había entrado frío. Sí que se notaba que no estaba hecha para esa zona. Pero el Manu se veía en su salsa, calentándose las manos en la estufa a gas, resolviendo sopas de letras.

Cuando el agua hirvió, se la hechó en dos tazones con bolsas de té ya preparadas. La verdad, ella prefería el té de hoja, al igual que su hermano, pero el tiempo no la acompañaba con ánimos para esperar tanto rato a que hirviera con las hojas.

Frente a frente, en la meza con mantél de flores, los hermanos desayunan (ella por segunda vez), acompañados con pan marraqueta y mantequilla.

Y entre conversa y conversa, surge la pregunta de oro: ¿qué hace Manuel allí?

Bueno, contesta él con una media sonrisa, es algo curioso.

"te acuerdas del incendio ¿no? Bien, en la mañana me colé en la oficina de la Gordis, a donde le llegan todas las cosas al tiro. Bueno, pues allí salía que iban a empezar a desmantelar las madiaguas en Valpo. Entonces, dirás tu, yo fuí corriendo a despertarla para que me diera permiso pa´ venir aquí a hechar una mano. Pero sé que no me haría caso nunca, así que tomé el metro a mi casa en Peñalolen, y allí, bueno, saqué una mochila y le heche dentro un par de herramientas, guantes de trabajo, plata pa´ bus y otras cosas, y algo pa´ que piquemos en la noche. Si te digo que por la prisa casi me dejo el celular en mi casa.

Entonces fue llegar al terminal de buses más cercano a mi casa, comprar los pasajes de ida y la vuelta abierta, y subirme porque lo iba a perder. Me senté y me dormí. Así tal cual. Y pa´ cuando me desperté, estaba a media hora de llegar, y te llamé. Y aquí estamos.

La chica se lo quedó mirando, pero como no tenía nada que decirle, simplemente se metió todo el resto de marraqueta en la boca y tragó con fuerza.

-Bueno, la que te mandaste. Además, ¿no te acordái acaso de la que te cayó encima cuando se te ocurrió escaparte del desfile militar en tu cumpleaños del año pasado? Casi nos cortan los cocos a varios pa´ cuando te encontramos en esa ramada. A todo esto; ¿Cómo se llamaban los cabros esos con los que estuviste to´a la tarde? Eran bien chicos.

-después te cuento. Ahora, mira. Me revienta no poder moverme de Santiago sin pedirle permiso a mis jefes. ¡Ni que fuera cabro chico! además, tu sabís que a mí no se me hace la vida fácil con todos los temblores que hay, ni con las volás que se le ocurren a cada weón empresario que viene a poner alguna fábrica por allí.

-La verdad, me tienen chato. Me dá lo mismo lo que piensen. Yo aún puedo ayudar. Aquí faltan manos, y faltan recursos. Pero de algo tengo que servir yo. De algo se parte.

-¿tú crees?-

La miró a los ojos, café con café. Porque ambos los tenían. Los mismos ojos cafés.

-Sí.- respondió con firmeza el chileno.- Sí lo creo.

Horas pasaron. José Manuel y María Alwa ya estaban entre los demás jóvenes. Cada quién con sus martillos, con sus guantes, con todo. Los jóvenes estaban felíces. La única misión de los jóvenes en ese momento era esa. Era ayudar. Los voluntarios llegaban en masa: universitarios, gente, la misma gente de las casas, estaba ayudando.

Ya baja la tarde, los dos hermanos se encuentran sentados en una banca, de las que hay por allí, y ambos, de hecho, están tirados sobre la banca, ambos respirando pesadamente, sudados, cansados, pero felices. Satisfechos. Manu se arrastra hasta la mochila que lanzó bajo el banco, y saca la botella de agua que a rellenado como veinte veces desde que empezaron. Bebe, se la pasa a María, y ella también bebe.

Pasadas las doce es cuando llegan a la casa de María. Ambos, con un hambre que les retumba en las tripas, agradecen a la pachamama la existencia de la comida instantánea. La cena consta de puré instantáneo, huevo frito y sopa maggi de pollo.

Ambos comen en abundancia, con la tele prendida, pero solo de ruido de fondo. Comen en la mesa como nunca se hace, y ambos conversan, conversan mucho. Ya entrada la noche, con los platos lavados estilándose sobre la regilla, ambos terminan tirados en el sillón, viendo Top Chef y tomándose un té, tapados cada quién con una manta (porque saben que el otro es egoísta y quiere la manta para el solo), y saben que están más bien que nunca. Sin preocupaciones, ni la paranoia de que la vieja lo encuentre y se lo lleve de una oreja a la moneda, y sin que la chica tenga que tirarle piedras al boliviano pa´ que no siguiera con su tontera de que su mar era de él.

Aunque las cosas no duran nunca para siempre.

A la mañana siguiente, el ruido de la tetera hirviendo despierta a María, que está hecha un ovillo tipo cuncuna en su cama. Para cuando ella baja a la cocina, con un chaleco por encima de su pijama amarillo, Manu está vestido, con los mismos jeans que el día anterior aunque limpios, lo que significa que los lavó en la noche. Traía una camisa roja sobre una camiseta negra con un dibujo, y la chaqueta que traía ayer estaba sobre el respaldo de la silla. Se servía una taza, con lo que la chica identificó como té de hojas aromáticas. Con la mano, el chico tomó del plato sobre la mesa un trozo de kuchen de miga, de los que sabía hacer su hermano Joaquín en su remota casa de Castro. Al oírla tomar asiento en la cocina, el chico se apresuró a ponerle delante una taza llena hasta casi el borde, y un plato con un trozo grande de kuchen.

Y así nomas, se quedó una media hora más, le lavó los platos, y con un beso en la frente se despidió para partir derechito a Santiago, donde seguro se pegaba otra escapada a casa de su madre y hermana, Pueblo Mapuche y Nuevo Pueblo Mapuche, respectivamente.

Ahora cachaba lo que su hermano había dicho ayer en la noche.

Con el "algo pa´ picar", y con el "de algo se parte".

La verdad, se lió mucho la cabeza, pero sacó una súper conclusión, en parte porque se quedó en piyama hasta tarde, desayunó toda la mañana, por lo que alcanzó a ver las noticias de las dos comiendo todavía kuchen. Con su hermano en la noche habían conversado harto de la familia. De como todos deverían hablar más, de no pelearse tanto. De que las peleas entre familia se sentían más.

Y la verdad, era muy simple.

La frase se podía aplicar a ambos conceptos.

"De algo se parte" estaba obiamente refeido a que de algo se tenía que empezar para ayudar a todas esas familias. Habían empezado ya, la parte que más costaba. Aún faltaba mucho por hacer. No iba a ser fácil. Pero lo iban a lograr. De alguna manera, hasta la última familia en mediagua debía ser ayudada, pase lo que pase.

y lo segundo era más simple aún.

La familia debía empezar a arreglarse de algo. Algo que no devía ser muy grande, ni muy pretencioso. Actos simples servían. Como el que Manu le trajera ese té aromático de hiervas que le recordaba a la época del salitre en el Norte, ese que le costaba un mundo conseguir a la gente de las Compañías, y que a ella, por muchos años, repartió a lo tránfuga a las ancianas de por allá, que se lo agradecían hasta con lágrimas en los ojos.

El kuchen que seguramente le encargó al Juaco, que algún bicho de la mitología chilota le entregó en Santiago, y que dejó bien fondeado en la mochila para que ninguno de los empleados del Gobierno le quitara por traer contrabando ilegal que no pasara la aduana, y que él le dejó a ella, para que tubiese algo que comer, algo cosero. Algo hecho por su familia.

Familia.

Qué bonito sonaba eso.


End file.
